Kui the Oni (Note: Name Subject to Change.)
The 'Devour', otherwise known as Kui or 食い Is a demonic Japanese themed oni type character Jaredthefox92 is currently creating in part of a contest bet with Xtarhaven. Kui takes form of a traditional Japanese Oni Greater Demon, and perhaps maybe even somewhat affilaited with the Fighting God as well as perhaps the God of Death and Plague. Appearance: Kui is a very large and imposing demon much taller than the average mortal man and very built up around both his upper and lower body proportionately. His flesh is a mixture of the traditional oni colors red and blue thus making him a purple fleshed demon. Kui is known to possess long and thick hair that is messy and unkept and has grown down to his back. Upon his massive head are two massive demonic horns protruding from his forehead facing in an upwards backwards like fashion. His massive maw possesses two fang like tusks with a long grin that extends to either side of his face, and he has a middle eye sticking directly above his nose as well. This all Seeing Eye is used to help measure the sin and crimes of each lowly mortal that has the misfortune to stand before him. As for attire and armaments Kui wears a Long loincloth pelt skinned and woven from the largest of beasts wrapped around by a huge rope keeping the tapestry fashioned around his waist. His trusted weapon of vengeance and judgement, a gigantic steel made kanabo which he simply titled Helll no kurasshā, (Hell’s Crusher.) This mighty club can not only utterly flatten a mortal human with but a mere swing, but also shatter rock and even buildings when impacted with, as well as can be amplified and ‘buffed’ with Kui’s own demonic energy making it much more potent and even added with other effects like causing metal to rust upon impact with said club or even cause lockjaw to those it merely scrapes. Personality: "All wicked shall stand before my judgement!" '' Kui is a very temperamental and judgmental being, often reviewing the faults of others and pointing out all their sins.While the massive demon is known to by by all accounts fair and unbiased while reviewing a mortal's soul with his mysterious all seeing third eye, he is nonethemore merciful towards those who really deserve his condemnation, especially towards those of the petty.Not a blackened heart that goes by his imposing gaze lives to tell the tale of his/her encounter. When not preforming his duties as a judge of the underworld, Kui is seen in a more relaxed and easy going stance. He is known to be quite comical and boasting in a friendly and humorous manner, as well as a fine connoisseur of food, almost to the point of overindulgence.While he is merciless to he vile and the deserving of his unrighteous judgment, he has been known to be rather helpful towards certain individuals that have passed by his domain with more noble intentions or the near innocent and merely unfortunate, especially of children and those of souls too pure to be judged by himself due to certain circumstances. Abilities: Supernatural strength Being the supernatural giant demon that he is, Kui possess might and endurance that is so superior to mortal it is almost inconceivable. With just one swing from fell ''Hell's Crusher he can completely obliterate and rob a mortal of his physical form. Soul Consumption After a mortal's body has been killed, Kui is able to absorb their soul via eating it. This is how Kui stores souls in which he will bring back to the underworld from his massive stomach and spew out to be tormented for all eternity. A Plague Be Upon You. If being easily clobbered to death weren't bad enough, Kui can poison anyone who enters combat with his plague spreading ability that allows him to spread all manner of dire plagues and contaminants via spewing them forth from his mouth, all of which he himself is naturally immune to. Weaknesses: Despite going against the traditional eastern ideology that fate cannot be fought and only guarded against, Kui still has a set number of weaknesses that balances him out in roleplaying and in stories to be fair. For instance his powerful 'all seeing eye' can be stabbed or hit with a long range projectile as his others. While it is unclear if he can regenerate his eyes it is known that for the battle, it is clear that he can be 'defeated' by such methods for he short term.. As with Arnzarel, Kui is slow and cumbersome to complement his supernatural form and might. The swift maybe able to perhaps out maneuver him or fun away. However he maybe able to teleport as well, though this is as yet unconfirmed. In melee combat the demon is still rather sluggish and not able to easily turn on a dime.Finally, it is said that if Kui was to accidently consume a pure mortal soul that it would be like poison and kill him from the inside. Thus he must be vigligent in those souls he injests as the wrong one could potenionally be his last. History: For decades Kui has resided in seclusion within the mountains of some of Mobius's far eastern islands, as a servant of the god of the Underworld ,the Devourer worked endlessly torturing and belittling the most wicked of souls. That is, until Grief won a challange against Indwick and he was freed to the middle world on the condition that he slays in the Fighting God's name as well. Category:Males Category:Evil Category:Spiritual Characters